


27

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [27]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Impregnation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	27

**Anonymous**  asked:

wait comic? Pincest comic? What? WHERE? SHARE!!!

**[themanwithnobats](http://themanwithnobats.tumblr.com/post/165708004362/wait-comic-pincest-comic-what-where-share)**  answered:

2 pages, work stuff, they been posted, search gf on the blog or sumthing.

 [pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/165710258359/wait-comic-pincest-comic-what-where-share)

Went something like this as I recall

—–

“Mmmhhhhaaa…”  
  
Dipper’s moan is quiet and incoherent as he awakens. He had been dreaming about something, but whatever it was didn’t involve wet lips around his shaft so he’s a bit confused as he tries to understand what’s going on.  
  
Suddenly, warmth envelops him totally, the head of his cock and part of the shaft clenched tightly by the moist confines of a throat. Dipper gasps aloud, unused to this level of attention. His reaction is rewarded with a stifled giggle, the vibrations making his eyes roll up as he feels a level of pleasure he’s never known before.  
  
“H-holy…Pa-Paci…” he moans out, barely able to speak as she bobs up, her tongue dragging up his shaft, giving the head a swirl before she dives down and he’s squeezed tight in her throat again.  
  
Dipper runs his hands into her hair. There’s no force, he just wants to feel her as she gives him the most amazing blowjob she ever has. But his hand catches on a hairband. Pacifica doesn’t wear those.  
  
He winces an eye open. He sees her. Lips wrapped around his cock, eyes locked on him, his fingers trapped in her brunette ponytail where they can only help her suck him harder.  
  
“M-mabel?” Dipper gasps quietly.  
  
He manages to catch a grin on her face the split second before he cums. He knows it’s wrong, but he holds her head in place. It feels too good, shooting shot after shot into her mouth. Feeling her dutifully swallow each one as it strikes the back of her throat.  
  
When he’s spent, he collapses. Dipper doesn’t know what to think. He glances to his side, where Pacifica sleeps naked. She’s never given him such an amazing blowjob. Maybe Mabel can teach her?  
  
He feels a shift in the bed and his attention snaps back downwards. Mabel’s moved up to straddle him. Dipper panics, he can tell what she wants. Yet, despite himself, despite her blowjob, he’s awestruck at her body. Her lithe form, her massive bosom, her wide hips.  
  
Panting, Dipper freaks at the fact he’s hard. His head’s between her lips. She’s swaying so her juices will lube him. She’s sinking slowly, getting used to his size.  
  
“Wai- we, we can’t!” he tries to yell, but it comes out as an ineffectual whisper. He won’t admit it, but he wants this as much as Mabel does.  
  
She feels good, her walls massaging his member in a way Pacifica’s don’t. Mabel pauses for the briefest of moments once he’s fully inside her, flashing him a knowing grin before she lifts her hips and slams them down again.  
  
As the sound of wet slaps begin to fill the room, Dipper grips the bedspread in an effort to hold on. The sight of Mabel’s massive breasts bouncing as she fucks him is one he never expected to see, but always secretly wished he could. He’s thrusting up to meet her as she moves down every time.  
  
The next thing he knows he’s cumming again. Mabel’s moaning loudly, her entire weight supported by his hips as he drives himself as deep as he can into her. After a few bucks to be sure he’s spent, he collapses.  
  
He’s filled her up from both ends tonight, and he’s exhausted. Dipper’s eyes droop and his mind fuzzes. The last thing he hears before he passes out is a wet kiss on his cheek and a farewell from Mabel.  
  
“Night, brobro. Love ya!”


End file.
